Santo y Pecador
by Maruychan
Summary: El chico le devolvió una mirada firme y le revisó de arriba abajo. Parecía intrigado a la vez que interesado. Francis no rompió el contacto visual. No se lo permitía con ninguna persona, ya fuese niño, persona en la que estaba interesada o enemigo. Francis sabía que se podía saber mucho de la persona a la que miraba fijándose solo en sus ojos. Frain. R-18


_Hoy sábado 16 de Agosto, Miruru y yo hemos decidido publicar a la vez un fic Frain para animar el tag Frain de . Que está muerto, no. Lo siguiente._

_One shot ultraspecialdeluxe para la ocasión. Se me ocurrió mientras veía un episodio de Castle y decidí darle un pequeño cambio. Creo que no me ha quedado del todo mal. _

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Himaruya. ¿Todo? Nop. Eduardo y Pierre son medio invención de Miruru. Pierre es el pajarito de Francia y Eduardo el torito de España. Los haces versión humanizada et voilà!_

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

Se suponía que ése era un trabajo sencillo.

Era entrar fingiendo ser un cliente, llamar la atención del chico y llegar a un acuerdo para sacarle de allí. Era la misión que se le había asignado. Y si algo era el detective Francis Bonnefoy era ser metódico y decidido en sus misiones. Estaba dispuesto a todo para acatar sus encargos de forma satisfactoria. Venía siendo así desde que entró a la academia de policía y acabó los estudios como primero de su promoción. Sin embargo para cuando empezó a recorrer las calles con el uniforme y la porra de rigor, se encontró con un ambiente en el cual no se sentía cómodo. Hacía lo que podía para sobresalir e intentar seguir su propio código moral y se encontró que la policía estaba igual de podrida y corrupta que el resto de la ciudad. Así que, en cuanto tuvo posibilidad, cinco años después de su primer día en la policía, Francis dejó la placa y con el dinero que había ahorrado abrió su propia oficina de investigación y empezó a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: trabajo de campo.

En ello andaba cuando le llego ese encargo. Normalmente venían personas que querían que encontrase a su primo perdido. El primo la mayoría de las veces se había perdido en el camino de salida del burdel más cercano y costaba un poco convencerle para que saliese de allí. Otras veces le pedían que buscase el punto débil de algún enemigo.

Esta vez era diferente. Esa vez la misión era entrar al bar que era la sede del jefe de la mafia de los Orleanistas. Era un nombre poco original. De hecho era bastante insulso. Sin embargo esa banda mafiosa era la que manejaba todo el tráfico de drogas, alcohol e incluso órganos en Nueva Orleans. Las clínicas clandestinas para trasplantar un órgano o practicar abortos eran tan usuales como difíciles de encontrar. Los clientes guardaban silencio y los empleados no eran de mucha ayuda. Ninguno entendía que estaban causando un perjuicio a la sanidad de la ciudad. Pero así eran los orleanistas. Contrataban a gente de la peor calaña. Francis se había topado un par de veces con alguno de sus subalternos.

La misión era sencilla a pesar de todo, teniendo en cuenta el encanto natural que Francis poseía desde que era pequeño. Alejar al jefe de la mafia, según sus informadores era sencillo. El chico era el "juguete oficial" del jefe, pero él no renunciaba a los entretenimientos que podían otorgarle otras personas. Así el joven, a pesar de ser la persona más protegida por el jefe, también era la más descuidada por su parte.

Entró en el bar con la firme idea de disimular. Tenía una foto del chico que había sido entregada por su cliente. Así, fue directo a la barra, buscando con la mirada al joven, con una copa de coñac en la mano.

Había visto su foto unas quinientas veces desde que su cliente se la había dado, aunque tampoco hacía mucha falta. Eran gemelos. Aun así Francis aprovechó esa foto para mirarlo en todos los minutos que estaba pensando como introducirse, o incluso se descubrió a sí mismo, mirando entretenido la mirada del joven.

La multitud bailando se separó unos momentos, dejando ver así la mesa del que él creía que era el jefe de la mafia. Había varios miembros de seguridad, uniformados alrededor de ella. En total había como tres. Dos de ellos, muy similares entre sí, con rizos gemelos. Estaban puestos cada uno a cada lado de un hombre de pelo rubio y cejas espesas, vestido con traje blanco y con un chico joven en su regazo, golpeando sus nalgas con suavidad. No hacía falta ni presentarle.

Al otro lado de la mesa había un gorila. Literalmente. Era un tío tan alto y ancho que ocupaba el mismo sitio que los otros dos guardas de seguridad juntos. Estaba puesto justo detrás de la silla opuesta al jefe. En ella había un hombre, vestido con camisa blanca y chaleco marrón, con un pantalón negro. Miraba el suelo aburrido y mandaba de vez en cuando miradas de reojo al rubio que estaba en la mesa con él. Miraba al chico en sus rodillas como si le doliese físicamente verle encima del otro hombre.

A pesar de su propensión hacia salvar vidas y luchas por el desfavorecido, había solo una cosa que le gustase más que su trabajo: las cosas hermosas. Era un gran aficionado a las obras de arte. El cine, a pesar de las críticas que recibía por parte de los más retrógrados, creía que era una de las mejores opciones a la hora de pasar el rato. Seguramente tenía el tercer o cuarto lugar. Porque ir a pubs para poder conocer a gente, ligar con ellos, y, si tenía suerte, pasar un buen rato con ellos en la habitación de un hotel o en la casa de la persona en cuestión. Nunca llevaba nadie a su apartamento en el cual tenía su propia oficina. Nunca se sabía cuándo alguien podía haber sido envido por un competidor y un espía para hacerse con información sobre uno de sus clientes o de sus objetivos.

Ese mismo gusto por los hombres guapos hizo que el corazón de Francis se encogiese al ver como el chico alzaba la cabeza.

Tuvo segura una cosa: la foto que tenía en su bolsillo no le hacía justicia.

Su rostro era redondo en la frente y los pómulos, y acababa en una mandíbula que, a pesar de todo, era firme. Su nariz era afilada y atractiva y aun así lo que más llamaba la atención de tan hermoso rostro eran los ojos verdes que ahora miraban desalentados a la pista de baile, como intentando entretenerse con algo. La atención de Francis estuvo desde entonces enfocada en él completamente. Agradecía haberse puesto su mejor traje y haber dejado su gabardina en el armario de la entrada junto a su sombrero. Ante alguien tan arrebatadoramente hermoso quería lucir su mejor forma.

Tan obnubilado estaba por la visión del chico que no notó que alguien se colocaba a su lado. Alguien bajito con el pelo rubio y ademanes nerviosos. Llevaba un traje con chaqueta y tirantes y una gorra que le daba un aspecto más infantil del que ya de por si su baja estatura le otorgaba. Se sentó a su lado, haciendo que sus piernas colgasen cómicamente en la banqueta alta. Estaba de espaldas a la mesa, mirando hacia la barra de bar, pidiendo un whisky y explicando con ademanes vehementes que no era un crío. Que tenía 25 años. Le costó, pero al final consiguió su vaso. Francis le miró apenas de reojo.

-Deberías ir a sitios en los que te conozcan un poco, pequeño Pierre.

El rubio le miró con fiereza mientras pegaba un trago.

-Trágate tus palabras, Bonnefoy. Si no fuese por mí no sabrías ni dónde buscar tus objetivos.

En ese mismo momento la mesa del mafioso mostró movimiento. El rubio cejudo hizo bajar al joven en su regazo y dijo algo a todo la mesa y se fue hacia arriba, agarrando la espalda baja a su acompañante. Los dos gemelos fueron tras de él. El gorila se agachó para mirar al joven de mirada triste. Le dijo algo al oído y el chico negó levemente con la cabeza. Cada gesto triste de ese hombre a Francis se le clavaba en el alma.

Entonces ese mismo rostro triste se levantó y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Francis, que se abrieron un poco al haber sido descubierto observándole.

Sin embargo el joven no pareció escandalizado al verle mirando bastante descaradamente. El chico le devolvió una mirada firme y le revisó de arriba abajo. Parecía intrigado a la vez que interesado. Francis no rompió el contacto visual. No se lo permitía con ninguna persona, ya fuese niño, persona en la que estaba interesada o enemigo. Francis sabía que se podía saber mucho de la persona a la que miraba fijándose solo en sus ojos. Y los ojos verdes del chico, aparte de la tristeza que había visto en su rostro, mostraba curiosidad, interés, intriga, fortaleza y pasión oculta en su interior. Causaba algo de escalofríos ver cómo le devolvía la mirada sin reparo. Francis terminó su coñac sin dejar de mirarle y se alejó de la barra, dirección de la mesa en la que el chico se encontraba. Casi olvidaba el gorila que le protegía. Cuando llegó frente a él el hombretón se puso entre él y el chico.

-No moleste al señorito Carriedo. Circule, joven.

Francis parpadeó al ser interrumpido de una forma tan brusca y rabiosa. Miró al hombre a los ojos y respondió con firmeza.

-Disculpe usted, señor. Sólo quería invitar al señorito a un baile. Si él consiente. Ya que parece un alma tan solitaria y deprimida que dan ganas de mover cielo y tierra solo para hacer que él lance una sonrisa que llegue a esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

Cualquiera que hubiese recibido la zalamería de Francis seguramente habría reaccionado con un gesto de desdén acusándole de aprovechado y exagerado. Francis se sorprendía aun así con el número de veces que funcionaba. No pudo ver la sonrisa ladeada que el destinatario de esa frase tan rebuscaba emitió. Si vio al gorila crujir sus nudillos. Francis retrocedió unos pasos.

-Oye, pollito…

-Eduardo, déjale.

El gorila Eduardo se echó a un lado y Francis pudo ver de nuevo al joven Carriedo. Estaba de pie al lado de la silla. Tras hacer a Eduardo aún más a un lado, se acercó a Francis, mirándole desde su misma altura. Casi podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su cara y Francis esperaba todo menos lo que hizo. Levantó una mano y se la ofreció para bailar.

-Espero que sepa hacer que merezca la pena, señor.

Le guio hacia la pista de baile, siendo consciente que tenía la mirada de Eduardo en su cogote. No se cortó y empezó a bailar el baile lento que la banda tocaba ahora. Tuvo cuidado de no cercar mucho al chico a su cuerpo, pero se sorprendió cuando fue él el que arrimó más a su cuerpo. A pesar de acabar de conocerle, sintió su miembro reaccionar. Debido a la cercanía, Francis estaba seguro de que é también lo notaba. Empezó a moverse, bailando lento mirando a Carriedo a los ojos.

-Usted no es de por aquí. Parece demasiado elegante como para andar mezclado con gente del estilo de Arthur.

Vaya. Nada más hablar el chico rebelaba información. Le estaba resultando más fascinante según iban pasando los segundos. No le mostraba temor o por lo menos incertidumbre. Se ponía al paso, osado y valiente. Empezaba a ver que había visto un mafioso como el tal Arthur en él. La duda era que habría visto ese chico en el tal Arthur.

-No. No soy de por aquí. Me estaba reuniendo con un amigo. Me temo que es un poco más nervioso y si baila algo debe ser algo más movido.

Entonces, el chico tentador y atractivo en sus brazos sonrió levemente, regalándole lo que Francis había decidido era su gesto favorito en el mundo.

-Ah. ¿Ve? Ya no parece estar a punto de derramar todas las lágrimas invisibles de este mundo.

-Algo me dice que debo tener cuidado con lo que hago cuando esté a vuestro alrededor, señor…

-Simplemente Francis.

-Francis. Podría romperme el corazón si no ando con cuidado. ¿Qué sería del pobre Antonio si le echan de este local con el corazón roto?

Antonio.

Era nombre de santo.

Nombre de persona inocente.

A Francis le pareció un nombre perfecto para alguien con el aspecto que el joven mostraba. Tenía una resonancia perfecta en sus labios. Y estaba seguro que acostarse con él y gemir el nombre a la vez sería una delicia.

-Con esa cara y ese nombre, querido Antonio-, contestó Francis haciendo un giro mirándole fijamente a los ojos-, no estoy seguro de que no sea yo el que acabe con el corazón roto.

Rio levemente y así relegó su sonrisa a un lejano segundo puesto en su lista de prioridades.

-No he visto cosa tan hermosa. Juro que si hubiese algún ministerio que regulase la necesidad de risas y sonrisas suyas en el mundo, me ofrecería para ser su ministro. Lo merece.

Terminó la pieza lenta y Francis se encontró a sí mismo besando una mano de Antonio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Definitivamente. Si solo ha venido aquí hoy por diversión su misión es sin duda romper mi corazón y destrozar mis esperanzas- musitó Carriedo, con un quedo suspiro. Miró hacia atrás a donde estaba Eduardo-. Permíteme, pues, soñar un poco más. Otro baile.

Y Francis, embrujado por el hechizo que Antonio soltaba con una simple sonrisa, respondió:

-Todos los del mundo.

Y de nuevo Francis fue bendecido por la sonrisa de un santo.

Hacía varios días que había conocido a Antonio y Francis estaba ya totalmente obsesionado con el joven. Pierre había seguido haciendo trabajo de investigación y había descubierto que a Eduardo le gustaban los chicos bajitos y rubios. El día que fue a comunicárselo a Francis, recibió una mirada elocuente del investigador privado. Pierre, que estaba colocando sus papeles no se dio cuenta hasta segundos después. Miró a Francis, que seguía observándole con elocuencia. Pierre parpadeó con turbación.

-No. No. No. No. No no no no no no no no no. Francis. No. Ni lo sueñes. Me gustan las tías con curvas pronunciadas y boca gruesa para besar y lamerme en ciertos lugares. No. No voy a hacer de cebo ante Eduardo. ¿Tú has visto a ese tío? Si se encaprichase de mi tendrías que recogerme convertido en algo peor que un coladero. Olvídalo.

Esperaba esa respuesta. Y por eso Francis consideró que debía recordarle el motivo por el cual no llevaba a sus ligues a su casa.

.Pues para gustarte las mujeres curvilíneas y que la chupen bien, bien que me la chupaste con ansia la noche que me conociste e intentaste robarme.

Pierre se encendió como un farolillo.

-Era un trabajo, ¿vale? Eres bien conocido por tus amplios apetitos sexuales y mi jefe me mandó robarte. Te dejé claro que fuera de eso no te tocaría ni con un palo de diez metros.

.Y esto también es un trabajo. Sabes perfectamente que tengo que alejar a Antonio de su vigilancia y de Arthur. Y Arthur es sencillo, porque se acuesta con uno cada noche y si no bebe como una cuba. Pero Eduardo….- Caviló Francis fingiendo necesidad. Debería haber sabido que eso con Pierre no funcionaba.

-Ya. Si los últimos días que has ido al bar tu intención era alejar a Antonio de Eduardo no era por la misión. Estabas deseando estar a solas con el españolito para poder meterle de todo menos miedo.

Lo dicho. A Pierre no le podía engañar. Desde el primer día si prestaba atención a formas de alejar a Antonio de su blindada protección era solo porque así se podía permitir más intimidad con él. Podría sentirse atraído por él, pero Antonio parecía tener claro a quien pertenecía y no se alejaba en exceso de Eduardo. Y si lo hacía pronto tenía al gorila a su alrededor.

-Sigue siendo un trabajo. Sigo cumpliendo el cometido de alejarle de su protección.

Pierre suspiró, sabiendo que Francis le había pillado en un momento en el cual no podía renegar lo que decía.

-Está bien. Seduciré a Eduardo. Pero si mañana no puedo levantarme de la cama, tendrás que buscarte otro subinvestigador.

A pesar de su amenaza, Francis siguió con el modus operandi. Pidió un baile con Antonio. Eduardo ya hacía un gesto rancio con una mano y Antonio se levantaba, sonriente y expectante. Pero ese día en vez de notar la mirada de Eduardo en él, se dio cuenta pronto que la mirada del hombretón estaba fija en Pierre que se había acercado con una copa y tonteaba con él. Ese chico valía oro. Quizá debería despedirle para que saliese de esos tugurios y se volviese un hombre de provecho en la sociedad.

Antonio también se dio cuenta de eso y medio sonrió.

-Parece que Eduardo está un poco entretenido hoy.- acarició la solapa del traje de Francis.- Seguro que ahora puedes invitarme a una copa un poco más tranquilos- dijo el chico algo coqueto pero aun manteniendo esa serenidad que tenía.

No se hizo de rogar. Francis le llevó a un lateral de la barra del bar, un poco más oscuro y oculto por un pequeño panel. Allí pidió dos copas y dejó que Antonio se sentase en la banqueta entre las sombras. A pesar de la oscuridad, los ojos verdes de Antonio refulgían en la oscuridad. Dejó las copas en la barra que aún quedaba a mano cuando el joven hizo gesto para que se acercase. Una vez frente a é uno sobre la banqueta y el otro de pie, Antonio rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le habló bajo, para que solo le oyese Francis con la música que sonaba de fondo.

-Me gustas mucho, Francis. Muchísimo- dijo contra sus labios, susurrando con suavidad-. Estaba aburrido y solo en este mundo de gángsters y borrachos hasta que tú llegaste.

El rubio acarició la cara del otro, suspirando por la sinceridad directa que el español le regalaba. Sin mediar otra palabra más, Antonio acercó sus labios a los de Francis, envolviéndole en un beso celestial que sorprendió a Francis más bien poco. Con su mirada y su rostro angelical todo lo relacionado con Antonio parecía sacado del mismísimo Edén. Francis respondió a ese beso, profundizándolo un poco después.

Estuvieron un rato así, dándose besos silentes y temerosos de ser descubiertos. Después, Francis acarició todo el rato la cara de Antonio con dulzura. Iba a sacar a ese hombre del hoyo de la mafia.

Antonio miró alrededor.

-Arthur volverá pronto- gimoteó con tensión.

-¿Está siempre atento a ti?- preguntó Francis con desazón. Quería estar un rato con Antonio sin miedo a ser descubiertos por el "propietario" de Antonio. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-No. Por las mañanas duerme hasta tarde.

Y entonces Francis rompió su mayor regla. Cogió una tarjeta y se la dio a Antonio.

-Escóndela. Que no te la vea esta noche. Ven mañana por la mañana a mi casa. Tenemos que hablar.

El joven asintió y se bajó de la banqueta. Antes de alejarse de él. Abrazó de nuevo a Francis y le dio un beso más intenso y pasional que hizo que el detective saborease los labios del español hasta tiempo después de haber abandonado su lado.

Aún se relamía por ese beso cuando aparecieron frente a él los gemelos que había visto el primer día y que se iban siempre con Arthur.

-Eso que has hecho no está nada bien… -Dijo el primero.

-Nadie besa al chico del jefe sin recibir un regalito de su parte, bastardo.

-Si haces el favor de seguirnos…

Varios empujones y unos cuantos golpes después, incluyendo puñetazos y patadas después, Francis se encontró tirado en el callejón detrás del pub, sin ceremonias extras o sin saludos de Arthur. Que tío más maleducado. Si él diese una paliza a alguien por lo menos acudiría a presentar sus respetos.

Caminó cojeando hasta su casa. Se dio una ducha y se tumbó en la cama malherido. Esperaba que lo que a él le había pasado no le pasase también a Antonio. Bastante difícil estaba siendo la vida de su santo entre pecadores como para también recibir golpes de ese desgraciado que reclamaba poseerle y luego le dejaba más abandonado y solo que la una.

Durmió unas horas, se levantó sintiéndose aún apalizado y destrozado. Una nueva ducha le hizo sentirse algo mejor. Y preparó café para sí mismo y para Antonio por si aparecía.

Y lo hizo. Una hora más tarde bajo la lluvia y con un abrigo largo y gorra ocultando su cara. Francis observó consternado el rostro de Antonio cuando se quitó ese último accesorio. Tenía un ojo morado.

-Oh dios mío…- alargó la mano y acarició su mejilla con mimo y cuidado. Antonio se encogió levemente ante su tacto y le miró de nuevo con la mirada impregnada de tristeza.

-Arthur nos vio.

-Lo sé. Sus perros italianos me dieron un recuerdo de su parte.

Eso llamó la atención del otro que hizo que se fijase en los rasguños de su cara y la postura encorvada que llevaba debido al daño en las costillas. Antonio se introdujo en su apartamento y le hizo sentarse en el sofá para poder examinarle. Su toque era suave e inocente incluso. Y eso provocó escalofríos a Francis. Tenerle tan cerca después de como se había estado sintiendo cada vez que bailaba con él observado por miles de ojos le dejaba aturdido. Mientras Antonio miraba sus heridas, Francis se dejó hipnotizar por el olor que salía de su pelo, castaño y revuelto. Era un hombre atractivo y perdido en un mundo que no era el suyo. Francis cada vez sentía más y más las ansias de protegerle.

Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, enterrando su nariz en ese cabello que olía a gloria. Todo el Antonio parecía sacado del cielo. Antonio paró de mirar y se dejó apretujar contra él, dejándose mimar y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Francis.

-Hay cosas que son un misterio sobre ti, Antonio. ¿Cómo alguien tan tranquilo como tú ha acabado mezclado con la peor mafia de toda la ciudad?

Le notó suspirar contra él. Le respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

-Mi hermano me vendió a cambio del pago de una deuda.

Francis se tensó al oírlo. Fue inevitable que Antonio se diese cuenta. Se separó y le miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se sentía peor que escoria. Antonio estaba metido hasta el cuello en el fango de la mafia, pero él no era mucho mejor. Por lo menos Arthur no le había mentido cuando le dijo lo que le esperaba con él. Francis aún no le había desvelado que el motivo por el cual iba todos los días al club era porque Antonio era un trabajo por el cual le había sido prometida una gran suma de dinero como pago. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Y sabía que solo había una forma de sentirse bien consigo mismo. Debía confesar. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con un santo? Le agarró de los hombros y le miró fijamente.

-Hay algo que debes saber.- dijo Francis, con pesadumbre-. Lo mismo después de saberlo no quieres volver a verme. Quiero que sepas que esta fue simplemente mi misión inicial. Una vez empecé a hablar contigo y a quererte todo cambió.

El joven le miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes, uno medio cerrado debido al moretón que se extendía por él.

-A día de hoy cualquier cosa que me digas no va a resultar una sorpresa para mí, Francis Bonnefoy-. Francis se quedó estático. Él no le había dicho su apellido nunca. Le miró fijamente y Antonio asintió-. Sé quién eres y a qué te dedicas. Después de vernos juntos, Arthur se intentó asegurar de que no tuviese ganas de volver a verte. Sin embargo me habría dado igual incluso si hubieses sido de una banda contraria-. Le acarició con los ojos brillantes en lágrimas-. Me da igual todo, Francis Bonnefoy. Porque te amo. Y ningún mafioso de poca monta va a cambiar eso. Aunque me maten.

Francis cogió su muñeca y besó la palma.

-Antes tendrían que acabar conmigo. Te protegeré con mi vida, mi santo. Y ningún recado o misión que me haya encomendado tu hermano hará que te deje tirado.

El joven asintió de nuevo.

-Suponía que habría sido él. No tengo a nadie más en el mundo que se preocupe por mí.

Antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, Francis le tumbó con cuidado en el sofá y le miró desde arriba antes de besarle con pasión y deseo. Era un ímpetu tan grande, que Antonio no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por el empuje de Francis, con lascivo abandono.

No hicieron otra cosa que besarse y acariciarse en esos segundos. Entonces Francis se separó un poco para mirarle. Le acarició de nuevo el rostro.

-Estoy yo.

De nuevo aquel santo le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sí. Ahora estás tú.

Esta vez fue Antonio el que le besó, mientras tiraba de la camisa de Francis para intentar desabrocharle los botones. Fue respondido con un gemido del rubio, que siguió su ritmo para besarle y desnudarle al mismo son. Poco tardaron en estar juntos, frotando y rozando sus pieles. La mera cercanía les hacía hervir de lujuria, ahora que estaban en contacto directo, piel nívea de Francis contra la bronceada de Antonio. Suspiraban y se miraban, mientras Antonio lamía dos dedos de Francis que estaban destinados a prepararle. Francis estaba seguro de que Arthur le tomaba sin consideración ninguna, buscando solo su placer. Quería demostrarle a Antonio el placer que podía recibir. El estremecimiento cuando metió un dedo y los gemidos que le siguieron cuando empezó a estimular su punto más sensible, fue recompensa más que suficiente para el detective. Entonces se introdujo él y notó como todo Antonio se extendía en una cálida bienvenida. Se movieron juntos en ese sofá que era cama improvisada hasta que Antonio lanzó un gemido más alto, que fue acompañado por un gruñido quedo de Francis. Se quedaron abrazados desnudos en el sofá, mirándose fijamente.

-Huye conmigo-. Dijo entonces Francis, acariciando la suave cintura y el redondo trasero de su amante. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa triste pero decidida. Le dio un beso leve y respondió contra sus labios:

-Sí.

El plan tenía algo de dificultad, pero si se lo montaban bien no debería haber mayor problema. Antonio había buscado un chico joven que pudiese mantener entretenido a Arthur. Y según le había contado Eduardo estaba entusiasmado con Pierre. De hecho le había dejado todo el día durmiendo en su habitación. Según el hombretón, el chico era activo. Bastante activo. Y eso le había gustado en demasía.

Pobre Pierre. Él que no quería tener nada que ver con hombres ahora estaba involucrado con uno que medía dos metros y pesaba más de cien kilos.

El caso es que con Eduardo tampoco tendría mayor problema. Le insinuaría que él estaba perfectamente. Que Francis no le haría daño y así Eduardo iría a por Pierre.

La parte de Francis era llevar al hermano de Antonio al pub y hacerle quedarse a cambio de su hermano. ¿No había sido él el que había contraído la deuda? Que la pagase él.

A la hora acordada, Francis estaba en el callejón con Carlos, el cual no había dicho nada desde que Francis había ido a buscarle. Esperaban la salida de Antonio. Francis miraba con nerviosismo su reloj de bolsillo. Se retrasaba y temía que le hubiese pasado algo.

Cuando por fin la puerta dio señales de abrirse, Francis suspiró aliviado. Eso fue hasta que vio que salían primero Eduardo y uno de los italianos. Luego Arthur, con su traje blanco y corbata plateada. Cerraba la comitiva el otro italiano que llevaba a Antonio del pelo. Francis sacó su revólver, y lo mismo hizo Carlos. Arthur hizo un gesto de negación mientras Eduardo y el italiano libre sacaban sus propios revólveres. El que sujetaba a Antonio, que a pesar del tumulto se mostraba desafiante y con confianza, también la sacó y apuntó a Antonio en la sien. Él hizo un gesto de asco y se intentó alejar. Sin embargo ante esa desventaja táctica, Francis no tuvo más remedio que soltar el arma. Ante ese gesto le sorprendió la mirada de espanto que recibió de Carlos, el hermano de Antonio.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sin dejar de apuntar a alguien con el revólver. Francis siguió el rumbo de su cañón y vio que apuntaba a… Antonio.

-Le tienen sujeto. No podemos hacer nada-. Dijo Francis, intentando acercarse a Carlos.

-¿Pero de qué coño estás hablando? ¡Antonio es…!

Antes de que pudiese decir lo que era, sonó un disparo y Carlos cayó al suelo, con una cara de sorpresa en su rostro. Estaba muerto. La flor roja que emanaba en su pecho era prueba suficiente de ello. Francis miró a ver quién había sido el responsable de ese disparo. Quien fuera que fuese acababa de destrozar la única posibilidad que tenía él y Antonio de huir juntos.

Había solo un cañón humeante. No había nadie agarrando a nadie. Antonio era el que empuñaba el revólver que antes había estado amenazando su sien y estaba rodeado por Arthur, los italianos y Eduardo. En su cara se mostraba una fría determinación que Francis no había visto ninguna vez. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua al verle así. No pudo hacer nada más antes de que el único italiano que estaba ahora armado le golpease con la culata en la nuca mientras oía:

-Lo siento, mi amor.

El que había sido el capo de la mafia, había muerto. No había sido siquiera en un tiroteo, o en una entrega de mercancía que hubiese salido mal. Había sido una pulmonía la que se había llevado al viejo Romario Vargas. Había venido a Estados Unidos buscando una nueva oportunidad desde Italia. Él solo. Pronto los únicos trabajos que realizaba eran entregas de mafias entre sí. Fue escalando puestos en la mafia de los Orleanistas, hasta ser la mano derecha del líder. Ese líder, solo tenía una hija, la cual iba a heredar todo su imperio mafioso. Con su encanto italiano, sus modales suaves y sus músculos bien formados, no fue difícil seducir a la joven Sheila y hacerla su esposa. Pronto entre los dos manejaban la mafia, dejando a su padre en un segundo plano para que disfrutase de su vejez con salud. Y así lo hizo. El día de su muerte, Sheila ya estaba embrazada de los gemelos. Cuando tiempo después nacieron, la existencia de herederos solo fue obnubilada por la muerte de la madre en el parto. Los partos eran difíciles, si son de gemelos lo eran más. Solo vivió lo suficiente para dar los nombres que quería a sus hijos. El mayor, Carlos, por su padre. Y el pequeño Antonio, por el padre de Romario.

El jefe mafioso era un padre más dedicado y cariñoso de lo que podía parecer. Y aunque Carlos demostraba desde pequeño ser el más frío y más metódico, un estilo más propio de un jefe mafioso, Antonio fue alegre y travieso, manejando las cosas a su antojo y moviendo los hilos con su aire inocente y sus ademanes dulces. Romario solo necesitó ver una vez el semblante de un hijo menor cuando se enfadaba para decidir que sería él el heredero de toda la mafia cuando muriese.

Cuando esto ocurrió, obviamente, Carlos no estuvo muy contento, al igual que un pequeño sector de la mafia. Creían que Antonio iba a ser muy blando con sus enemigos y que estaría demasiado rato enfocado en la lectura y la escritura que le había gustado desde que era pequeño. Sin embargo el testamento de Romario no admitía réplica. Antonio se puso en seguida manos a la obra y pronto los que se habían quedado con él vieron que había visto Romario en ese niño para hacerle heredero. Era firme y no admitía réplica. A pesar de su semblante inocente no dejaba que nadie le engañase. Dejó contratado a todos los que habían estado a servicio de su padres, incluyendo Lovino y Feliciano, los gemelos venidos de Italia con las mismas intenciones que Romario. Su padre les contrató cuando eran niños y ahora de adultos, a pesar de su personalidad tan dispar eran de las personas más fieles que tenía, exceptuando a Eduardo, quizá.

Un día que estaba paseando por los muelles cuando vio a un capataz pegando con un cinturón a un hombretón. Parecería que el hombre sabía defenderse por sí solo, pero Antonio pronto se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tenía un brazo roto y sus costillas tampoco habían vivido días mejores. El capataz tampoco era un hombre bajito, precisamente. Era fuerte y potente y se percató que si seguía con esa tunda, el hombre acabaría muerto en mitad de los muelles. Con el permiso de su padre, pagó una cuantiosa suma por ese hombre y despachó al capataz, no sin encargar una paliza similar a la que había recibido ese hombre.

Tras semanas de cuidados, Eduardo demostró ser muy capaz en varios ámbitos, no solo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Según le contó a Antonio la paliza que estaba recibiendo era por haber perdido un combate contra un oponente en una de las peleas ilegales. Efectivamente, si no hubiese intervenido, Eduardo habría muerto bajo la cruel mano de su capataz. Antonio le acogió y le hizo su guardaespaldas personal.

Ese equipo tan variopinto lo terminaba Arthur. Nunca había acabado de gustarle, pero cuando Carlos desertó junto con un grupo de matones, Arthur se mostró leal a Antonio el testamento de Romario. La lealtad era algo que Antonio había aprendido a valorar desde que pegó su primera paliza en el colegio y Carlos se chivó a su padre. Tenían muchos encontronazos, pero tenían un respeto mutuo por la metodología que empleaban. Arthur sabía cuál era su lugar y Antonio sabía qué líneas no debía cruzar. Seguramente, tras él, era el miembro de la mafia que más crueldad era capaz de acumular en su mente.

Obviamente con el lío que había tenido con su hermano, lo que menos se le ocurriría sería dejarle sin vigilancia. Era el propio Arthur el que se encargaba de eso. Si quería a alguien que siguiese sin ser visto, matase sin ser incriminado o incluso se cargarse él solo a todo un grupo de críos venidos a más. Arthur era el hombre para esos trabajos. Y cuando descubrió que su hermano había contratado a un detective para ir a por él, hizo reunión entre sus más allegados. Porque el detective que había contratado no era el más debilucho precisamente. Antonio había huido de estar involucrado en sus misiones por los pelos, al igual que Romario en sus últimos días. Era alguien a quien vigilar de cerca.

Hubo una discusión muy fuerte en esa reunión. Lovino y Arthur eran partidarios de meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja en un callejón. Pero Antonio sabía, y Feliciano y Eduardo estaban de acuerdo, que si el mejor detective de todo Nueva Orleans desaparecía misteriosamente, ya fuese por asesinato o porque le hubiesen cementado los pies en el río, eso les involucraría a ellos. Y dejaría el espacio libre a la banda de poca monta que se había montado Carlos. Además, eso no quitaría de en medio el problema de su adorado hermano.

Entre Arthur y él crearon esa estrategia. Decidieron que ya que nadie sabía quién era el líder de la banda, y estaban seguros que Carlos, por educación familiar, no lo había desvelado, jugarían con esa baza a su favor. Y verían a ver como el detective se movía.

Pronto se encontró Antonio con ansias de conocer a ese investigador. Arthur le había hecho fotos y las había distribuido por todos los trabajadores para que le reconociesen. Antonio se quedó mirando la foto. Estaba medio de espaldas, girado con un cigarro en la mano. La gabardina que llevaba y el sombrero tapaban parte de su cara, pero eso no impedía que se pudiese ver la cara.

Había también un motivo por el cual mucha gente se opuso al nombramiento de Antonio. Mientras el gusto de Carlos por las mujeres era de sobra conocido, también lo era el gusto de Antonio por los hombres. Y he aquí, que Antonio llevaba cierto tiempo sin encontrar a alguien que le llamase la atención. Arthur y él, a pesar de su odio, habían tenido sus más y sus menos en la que tanto él había dado como había recibido. Era una relación basada en el respeto mutuo, la distancia en temas importantes y la lujuria más primitiva. No se gustaban, pero algo habían tenido. Por eso Arthur se mantenía leal a él.

Sin embargo al saber los casos que el detective había resuelto y ver su atractiva cara pálida, Antonio descubrió que quería tener a ese hombre fuera como fuese.

Para su sorpresa, el detective se lo puso fácil. Empezó a galantearle con ímpetu y algo ocurrió entonces con Antonio.

El plan inicial era matar a Carlos en cuanto se les presentase la oportunidad y también la detective, poner las armas del crimen en sus manos y fingir que todo había sido un tiroteo por culpa de una deuda impagada. Pero al ir viendo cómo se comportaba Francis con él, hizo que el frio y duro corazón de Antonio se ablandase.

Nunca nadie le había tratado con tal cuidado y con tal mimo. Le hacía ver lo que podría haber sido su vida si no hubiese sido hijo de quien era. Cada vez que Francis dejaba el bar y todo volví al rumbo habitual, se descubría echando de menos esos instantes bailando con el detective. Tras el primer beso se descubrió deseando más de él. Más de su toque. Y cuando Eduardo pudo mantener las manos lejos del regalo que les había hecho su detective sin saberlo se lo dijo.

Pierre, por supuesto, al haberse metido tan profundamente en los recovecos de su bar, acabó descubriendo la verdad. Pero Eduardo se preocupaba en mantenerle ocupado para que no fuese corriendo a desvelar todo el pastel.

A Lovino le encantó pegarle un puñetazo para fingir que había recibido un golpe de su amante jefe de la mafia. Feliciano sugirió maquillaje, pero todos coincidieron que era mejor así. Eso sí, Lovino no se libró de una patada en las pelotas por lo burro que había sido.

Aun así casi tuvo que darle las gracias al volver tras esa intensa sesión amatoria que había tenido con Francis. Porque no era algo que hubiese probado antes. Todos los encuentros que había tenido habían sido rápidos, pasionales y para desfogarse. Pero con Francis fue tierno, lento, suave. Hizo el amor, no folló sin ton ni son. Eso acabó por convencerle de que quería al detective a su alrededor.

El plan de escape, obviamente, era una trampa de Carlos. En cuanto le viese sabía que le iba a disparar. A no ser que usasen a Francis como ventaja. En un principio se negó. Utilizarle así cuando ya había sido involucrado tan ferozmente, a Antonio le hacía más bien poca gracia. Sin embargo no quedó otra opción.

De nuevo Lovino le agarró del pelo encantado, apuntándole con un revólver. Sin seguro. Hijo de perra. Antonio estaba deseando destapar todo mientras Francis bajaba el arma y Carlos le miraba. Justo el momento. Cogió la pistola de Lovino, la misma con la que le mataría después por amenazarle sin seguro y disparó contra su gemelo. Ese gemelo que había intentado derrocarle con tantas ganas. Feliciano se acercó a Francis.

-Lo siento, mi amor.

Le dio un culatazo en la nuca. Justo entonces, Antonio se giró y le dio un golpe a Lovino.

-Esto por amenazarme sin seguro. ¿Tú eres imbécil o fumas margaritas?

Eduardo se acercó a los dos cuerpos caídos. El de su hermano muerto y el de Francis, inconsciente. Siguiendo instrucciones de Antonio, recogió a Francis. Lovino y Feliciano se enfundaron las armas y cogieron a Carlos entre los dos. Antonio Se colocó la ropa y les dio órdenes de forma rápida, como hacía siempre.

-No quiero volver a ver a ese hombre ni en su funeral. ¿Ha quedado claro,_ ragazzos_?

Ambos asintieron y se fueron. A Lovino se le veía la cara hinchada donde Antonio le había golpeado. No se arrepentía ni un poquito. Se lo tenía merecido. Se giró Entonces hacia Arthur que se limpiaba el traje blanco con meticulosidad.

-Quiero que la banda contraria se entere de la muerte de Carlos. Hazles saber que no van a volverle a ver y que tienen dos opciones: o jurarme lealtad a mí o irse de mi ciudad antes de que les dé caza uno a uno. Hazles ver que no tendré piedad. Si tienes que mancharte las manos no lloraré por ello.

Arthur, como siempre, inclinó la cabeza con servilismo antes de girarse e ir a la oscuridad de la noche. Todavía no sabía cómo alguien con un traje blanco que llamaba tanto la atención pasaba así de desapercibido, pero lo conseguía. Solo entonces Antonio se giró a Eduardo y a Francis, acariciando el rostro tranquilo y algo pálido del detective.

-Vamos adentro, Eduardo. Hay que ver si tengo que dar un golpe a otro italiano por pasarse de la raya también.

De lo primero que fue consciente en cuanto despertó si abrir los ojos era que la cabeza le dolía como si llevase una semana entera bebiendo y ahora se enfrentase a la resaca correspondiente. Se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, intentando parar la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana y atravesaba sus párpados cerrados. Fue al moverse en la almohada, cuando notó mayor dolor al apoyarse en ella y abrió los ojos.

No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Estaba decorado con tonos azules y pastel que combinaban a la perfección con el caro mobiliario que había en la habitación. La cama en la que estaba sin duda no era la suya. La suya era grande, pero no tan cara. No se la podía permitir. Por ahora. Juró para sus adentros que tendría una cama sí de espectacular alguna vez. Aún no se atrevía a salir mucho de la sábana, gruñendo de vez en cuando por el dolor de cabeza.

Tras uno de sus gruñidos se oyó movimiento en la parte a la que no miraba. Con cautela se giró.

La cama tenía un edredón azul con florecillas amarillas y marrón claro. Una tela preciosa que combinaba con el tapizado de un sillón posicionado oportunamente mirando hacia su dirección. En ese sillón había un hombre sentado. Un hombre con traje caro de color negro completo. Ese negro contrastaba maravillosamente con el chaleco rojo que cubría su camisa del mismo color ébano. La corbata que llevaba era del tono encarnado del chaleco. Subió la mirada notando como la memoria le envolvía con suavidad y le recordaba los últimos momentos que tuvo antes de caer redondo debido al golpe que había recibido. Así, estuvo medio preparado cuando se notó dos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente. No estaba repeinado, ni se había cambiado nada en su rostro. Seguía teniendo el mismo aire inocente y decidido que había tenido la primera vez que le vio, sentado en la mesa fingiendo mirada triste mientras Arthur se iba con su ligue de esa noche.

No sabía si era por el golpe o por el amor que sentía por él pese a todo, pero Francis, al ver a Antonio sentado en el sillón, apoyado en el respaldo, con los brazos apoyados en los propios del sillón y las piernas enfundadas en ese traje cruzadas, con pose indolente, pero atenta; casi sintió que se volvía a desmayar. Antonio siempre le había parecido arrebatadoramente guapo. Pero así vestido y colocado, mostrando su verdadera personalidad, le infartaba.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, investigándose con la mirada el uno al otro, Francis siendo repentinamente consciente de su semi desnudez, solo tenía puestos los calzones, e intentando averiguar qué era lo que Antonio tenía en su mente. Era inútil. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca había sido capaz de suponer lo que él pensaba. Nunca había visto más de lo que Antonio había querido mostrarle. Se sentía como un estúpido inmaduro e infantil. Casi como si acabase de salir de la academia de policía. Empezó a dolerle pensar que tal vez se había enamorado de un espejismo. Nada le parecía indicar que Antonio compartiese esos sentimientos que a él le atenazaban y amenazaban con desgarrarle en cualquier momento.

Así, cuando Antonio se levantó con un movimiento fluido y felino, Francis se estremeció un poco bajo las sábanas, movimiento que se repitió cuando Antonio se sentó en el colchón, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Fue la primea vez que Francis se sintió analizado. Siempre era él el que analizaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

No razonó la pregunta de Antonio hasta segundos después, tan concentrado estaba en no mostrar más debilidad y en a la vez verle hablar. Sus labios gruesos eran atractivos en cualquier circunstancia. Tuvo que tragar un poco, antes de responder y sentirse capaz de hablar al mismo nivel que Antonio.

-Como si me hubiese pasado por un camión encima.

Antonio asintió levemente.

-Debo recordar entonces darle a Feliciano un escarmiento similar al golpe que has recibido. El plan era dejarte inconsciente, no hacerte dormir dos días y que te despertases con ese dolor de cabeza.

La frase sobre el escarmiento hizo encogerse a Francis y le obligó a salir de la sábana, sentándose contra el cabecero. Le costaba hasta moverse. Todavía quedaban reminiscencias de la paliza que los italianos le habían dado y además tenía que añadirle el golpe en la cabeza. Antonio se preparó por si necesitaba ayuda, pero Francis demostró no querer nada de él. Le dio una pequeña punzada en el corazón ver que reaccionaba así, pero supo que lo tenía merecido por lo mucho que había mentido al detective. Le miró serio desde el cabecero y Antonio volvió a sentarse el todo en el colchón.

Ninguno dijo nada. Antonio miraba el edredón azul, algo avergonzado incluso y Francis le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como acusándole con la mirada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que dijese nada, Antonio levantó la mano, como deteniéndole.

-Por favor. Digas lo que digas. Déjame primero hablar a mí.- pidió el mafioso, haciendo que Francis callase y le mirase.

-Habla pues.

Se acomodó un poco, subiendo una pierna en el colchón y dejando la otra colgando, en una pose más relajada. Por primera vez pudo vislumbrar al Antonio que había llegado a conocer y del cual se había enamorado. Con el cual habría querido escapar, huir. Por el cual habría matado…

Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo al ser consciente de eso. Habría matado por él y Antonio habría aprovechado eso a su favor.

El joven suspiró y empezó a hablar, contándole su vida, la muerte de su padre, cómo acabó él siendo el heredero y como se había liado eso que había acabado involucrándole a él. En su defensa, debía decir que Francis no había mostrado ningún tipo de gesto en su cara. Lo cual aún no sabía si era bueno o malo. No había mostrado temor de él, pero tampoco lo que había visto en su mirada la última vez que le vio a solas. Cada frase que decía explicando su situación parecía que añadía un clavo al ataúd que era su relación.

Cuando por fin acabó se quedaron los dos en silencio, Antonio jugueteando con el dibujo del edredón y Francis mirando sus manos, con la cabeza martilleándole, no solo por el golpe, también ahora por la cantidad de información que había recibido por parte de Antonio. Solo cuando empezó a aclarar sus ideas, Francis fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Y seducirme a mí como un gilipollas, ¿era necesario o solo un entretenimiento extra para que no te aburrieses con la cacería de tu hermano?

Antonio se encogió un poco y le miró negando con la cabeza.

-No. No. Quise conocerte desde la primera vez que vi una foto tuya. Ver cómo me tratabas, como si fuese algo precioso entre tus manos, me hizo casi llorar-. Antonio se acercó un poco al cabecero de su cama e incluso se atrevió a tocarle las manos con las suyas, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos-. Nunca, nunca me había sentido como si pudiese ser importante para alguien, Francis. Eres el único que ha conseguido eso. Ver cómo me tratabas, como me mimabas, me hacía estar en el cielo, Francis. Si hubiese salvación posible para mí después del camino de pecado que he seguido durante toda mi vida, es sin duda por ti. Eres un ángel venido del cielo con el único propósito de hacerme ver a mi mismo la parte buena que hay en mí. Creo que hacía tiempo que no conseguía ser así con nadie.

Francis separó las manos, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, con el rostro contorsionado con una mueca de dolor.

-Por favor, para. No puedo…

Antonio se quedó quieto, mirándole sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía poco a poco.

-No puedo creer lo que dices- contestó Francis abriendo de nuevo los ojos y mirándole con dolor. Antonio supo entonces lo que venía. Y no podría detenerlo-. No puedo confiar en ti…

Era el hombre más poderoso de toda Nueva Orleans. Podía contactar con los mayores capos de la mafia que existían en cualquiera de las ciudades más importantes de Estados Unidos y moverlos para que asesinasen al presidente. Podía pasar cargamentos de licor y drogas justo delante de las narices de los miembros de la policía, comprar a quien hiciese falta, declarar muerto a cualquier persona que él considerase enemigo. Pero no podía hacer que Francis Bonnefoy le mirase como una vez le hubo mirado, ni que le amase tanto como él le amaba, incluso después del brusco final que tuvieron.

Impedir que se marchase, en esas circunstancias, era imposible. Francis, por deferencia a lo que había sentido por el que él había creído que era Antonio, prometió no desvelar su identidad a nadie. Le hacía daño recordar cualquier cosa relacionada con esas semanas en las que se juraron amor eterno. Antonio solo pudo ver como dos días después de esa charla que mantuvieron, después de haber sido cuidado, Francis cogía sus cosas, se ponía su sombrero y salía del bar sin mirar atrás.

No podía recriminárselo, ni reprochárselo a sí mismo tampoco. Se había permitido vivir una mentira. Durante unas horas al día no era el capo de la mafia, era Antonio Carriedo, un joven ingenuo que había caído en las garras de la mafia y que era amado con intensidad por un hombre bueno y atento. Un ángel venido a salvarle cuando él estaba ya más allá de toda salvación.

Se centró en todo ese tiempo en los negocios que llevaba y decidió sacar a la luz su identidad. Quería que ya que no podía estar en la vida de Francis, estaría en los periódicos que viese. Que todo el mundo supiese que él era el que manejaba el cotarro y que nadie pudiese ir a por él.

El bar, entonces empezó a necesitar lista de entrada, puesto que de repente todo el mundo quería pedirle favores, que él se dedicaba a otorgar, muchas veces casi sin prestar atención. Su mente seguía viajando a un hombre rubio y de ojos azules con el que una vez casi llegó a tener todo. Y ya habían pasado dos meses.

Esa noche, en el bar, Antonio dejó claro que no iba a atender las peticiones de nadie. Hoy el pub estaba para bailar y beber. Para eso se dejaba el lomo para conseguir ese licor. Él mismo cogió un vaso de whisky y un cigarro, mirando la mesa como si pudiese saber el significado de la vida a través solo de los dibujos de su madera. No había encontrado nada que le pudiese animar después de haber perdido así el que podría haber sido el amor de su vida. Eduardo le vigilaba como siempre delante de él, para que él pudiese mirar a dónde quisiese, pero casi evitando que nadie le mirase. Arthur estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, con las piernas encima de la mesa y limpiándose las uñas con una navaja que a saber de dónde había sacado. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero el día después del tiroteo, la banda de los leales a Carlos vino casi en su totalidad a presentar sus respetos. Lovino y Feliciano andaban esa noche vigilando las cercanías del pub, para evitar encuentros fortuitos e innecesarios con la policía.

Estaba tan absorto, que no oyó en un principio a Eduardo hablarle hasta que le repitió de nuevo zarandeándole con suavidad.

-Don Antonio. Hay alguien que desea pedirle algo.

-Te dije que nada de favores hoy, Edu- replicó Antonio, apagando su cigarro con desdén, sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

-Ah. Bueno, pues entonces me temo que tendré que volver otro día- comentó casi jocosa una voz que conocía muy bien. Casi le anunció ante Antonio con bombo y platillo cuando su piel se puso de gallina al oírla. Levantó la mirada, sin querer ilusionarse, pero pudo hacerlo cuando miró arriba y vio los ojos azules brillantes que tanto había echado de menos-. Sólo venía a pedirle al hombre más hermoso de éste bar que me deje borrar de nuevo ese semblante entristecido, ya que, como dije, parece una ofensa contra la creación ver a alguien tan arrebatadoramente guapo así de triste.

El líder de la mafia se levantó lentamente y se acercó a Francis. Estaba más atractivo de lo que cabía esperar y se plantó frente al detective. Francis acentuó su sonrisa.

-Solo puedo esperar que el Don recuerde que una vez le prometí todos los bailes del mundo.

Antonio asintió, casi notando lágrimas agolparse a sus ojos, le dio la mano antes de que Francis le guiase al centro de la pista de baile y dijo una vez colocados:

-El Don lo recuerda. Pero solo quiere saber si esto es solo para esta noche o para siempre.

Empezaron a valsear, vigilados de lejos por Eduardo.

-Es durante el tiempo que el Don quiera disponer de este humilde detective que ha caído preso de las redes de su mafia.

Antonio, como la primera vez, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso leve y tierno, con poca pasión. Ahora mismo no había pasión, solo ternura. Era Francis. Estaba con él. Y quería seguir ahí. Antonio tenía ganas de explotar el almacén de una banda rival. Puede que lo hiciese… Miró a Francis y le respondió:

-Tienes una deuda que pagar. Deberás estar aquí hasta que la saldes…

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
